Complique
by sakusha21
Summary: "Terkadang, aku hanya ingin segalanya kembali seperti dulu." Kisah persahabatan terkadang tak bisa ditebak, bukan? Yang hilang takkan kembali, dan yang kau terima takkan kau dapat lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kau hanya bisa mempertahankan persahabatan, semampu yang kau bisa. May I ask for critics and comments?
1. Chapter 1: First Episode

**Compliqué**

**.**

Harvest Moon **(c)** Natsume inc.

Compliqué **(c)** Sakusha21

.

**WARNING:**

**1. **AU

**2. **Maybe OOC

**3. **Classic

.

**Happy reading, everyone.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: First Episode

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ia melangkah, pelan di antara genangan air yang beriak tiap rintik hujan mendarat di sana. Melangkah lemah di bawah rinai hujan bertempo rendah. Melangkah sambil merunduk, meniti tiap jengkal jalan yang dilewatinya; kerikilnya, debunya, dan daun kering yang lembab tersapa hujan. Dinginnya udara menyapa, mengelus lengannya yang tak terlindung jaket, merengkuh bahunya yang basah oleh hujan. Namun, ia tak peduli. Iris _aqua_-nya menyiratkan keangkuhan yang lemah. Lemah yang berlagak kuat. Palsu.

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Dipandanginya pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan hampa. Kepalanya terasa pening dan nafasnya telah dingin. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, lunglai dihempas esensi hujan. Jemarinya mencengkeram kenop pintu, menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk begitu saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika ia merasa lebih baik, ia mendorong pintu tersebut. Menyingkirkan udara dingin bergantikan hangat suasana di dalam sana.

"Apa itu?" Sekilas suara menguntai dari bangku yang tak jauh darinya. Gadis beriris biru itu menoleh, mendapati sosok sahabatnya berada di sana, dengan secangkir cokelat panas di depannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tidak penting," jawab gadis itu, lirih di balik ramainya restoran yang berada di lantai bawah penginapan itu. "Maaf telah membuatmu kemari, Elli." lanjutnya, menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya. Seakan warnanya lebih memikat ketimbang warna cokelat panas pesanan Elli.

Elli mengerjapkan mata. Wajahnya yang cantik bagai boneka terlihat terang di bawah sinar lampu. Ditatapnya sosok berlumur hujan itu lembut. Sedang yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan sirat tak lazim yang memancar di sana. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu kemudian menggumam tak jelas, menyeruput cokelat panasnya sedikit, kemudian berkata tenang.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Claire," sahutnya kalem. Diletakkannya cangkir porselen berkepul asap itu kembali ke atas meja. "Tentang Gray, kan?"

Claire tercekat. Diembuskannya napas panjang sebelum mengangguk. Tak ada gunanya berbohong untuk menutupinya. Tak ada gunanya memakai topeng tak peduli kalau dirinya cemas. Tak ada gunanya tersenyum kalau hatinya mengumpulkan sesak di rongganya.

* * *

Claire menyeruput cokelat panas pesanannya. Hangat menyelimuti dirinya, merampasnya dari rengkuhan dingin yang hinggap sejak ia berada di luar tadi. Di hadapannya, Elli duduk dalam diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Yang ada hanya dentingan cangkir yang beradu pada meja. Juga riuh para orang tua yang mabuk di meja bartender. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak Claire tiba, namun belum ada cerita yang terurai dari bibirnya. Namun, Elli mafhum. Ia telah mengenal sahabatnya sejak lama. Bahkan sejak sahabatnya belum tiba di kota ini. Karena mereka adalah teman masa kecil.

Sang empu rambut pirang keemasan menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya jendela, di mana hujan yang menderas terlihat. Ia bisa melihat bahwa dedaunan di luar sana melambai, pertanda bahwa angin menyertai hujan malam itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa langit berselimut awan kelabu, tak memberi celah bagi rembulan untuk menunjukkan diri.

_Ting._

Cangkir diletakkan. Elli mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa... kau merasa... ia menjauhi kita?"

Elli tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu? Sudah tiga bulan aku pindah kemari...," gadis itu melanjutkan keluh-kesahnya. "Kau ingat di bulan pertama, bahwa kita berempat sangat dekat? Kau ingat bahwa kita berempat seakan tanpa batas? Aku-"

Gadis berpakaian petani itu mengambil jeda, kalah oleh sesak yang mendominasi dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, El, sejak kapan kita berempat terpecah seperti ini. Waktu aku sadar, sudah tidak ada lagi kita berempat. Yang ada hanya kita berdua dan mereka berdua."

Elli menunduk sejenak. Mencerna kata-kata Claire yang tumpang tindih. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti, justru sebaliknya, ia SANGAT mengerti apa maksud Claire. Ia INGAT siapa dirinya, Claire, Gray, dan Rick di waktu dulu. Ia INGAT bagaimana mereka berempat dulu. Ia INGAT bahwa sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tanpa sadar mereka telah melangkah sendiri-sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa. Tak ada yang mencari tahu mengapa.

Lalu mengapa Claire mempermasalahkannya sekarang? Baru sekarang?

"Kupikir..., adalah hal yang wajar kalau sekelompok sahabat sewaktu-waktu berpisah sebentar. Tapi-dua bulan, El. Dua bulan itu lama. Kita berempat yang dulu bisa mengobrol tanpa henti tiap bertemu, kini bahkan bisa saja tidak menyapa ketika berpapasan. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres."

Elli melahap sekeping _cookies _dari porsi pesanan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu... Aku hanya merasa ada yang hilang. Tiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumah Kakek Saibara untuk memperbaiki alat namun Gray mengabaikan sapaanku. Tiap kali Rick menghindariku tiap berpapasan di depan _Poultry Farm_. Hei, apa ada yang salah dariku? Sejak peristiwa di gereja itu?"

"Peristiwa di gereja?"

"Iya, waktu Kai-"

"Bukan. Aku tahu peristiwa yang kau maksud, _Dear_. Tapi, mengapa kau menyimpulkan sejak saat itu?"

Claire menenggak cokelat panasnya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia ingat saat itu. Ketika Kai mengatakan sesuatu dan ia hanya tersenyum, berpikir semua hanyalah candaan dan akan dianggap begitu. Namun ia tak sadar bahwa sejak itulah, fondasi batas di antara mereka berempat mulai terkonstruksi. Dan ia baru mengingatnya kemarin. Ketika ia menelusuri memorinya karena tak tahan lagi dihindari dan memutuskan untuk menginstropeksi diri.

"Karena, itulah memori terakhir yang kupunya tentang kebersamaan kita berempat."

Elli terdiam. Iris cokelat mahoninya menatap meja di hadapannya. Sendu.

Ah, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan gadis itu; Claire. Ia juga merasa kehilangan tawa mereka berempat di puncak _Mother Hill_ tiap senja. Bagaimana cueknya Gray menanggapi mereka yang heboh dan Rick yang ceria namun cenderung lebih mengamati suasana. Ia merasa kehilangan khusyuk mereka di gereja tiap minggu pagi; terkadang bersama Cliff dan Kai di sana. Ia juga merasa kehilangan akhir minggu mereka berempat di tempat ini. Memesan _cake, cookies, _dan cokelat panas sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

Ah, betapa waktu bisa mengubah segalanya.

"Terkadang, aku hanya ingin semua kembali seperti semula." sahut Claire lirih. Elli mengerjap lagi.

"Mungkin-" gadis yang mengenakan terusan biru muda itu mengangkat suara. Diberinya jeda sejenak guna menghapus keraguan dalam kata-katanya. "Mungkin ia hanya ingin berteman dengan teman laki-laki yang lain. Dia kan laki-laki..."

"..."

"Masuk akal, kan?" tanya Elli. Claire menggeleng. Mereka berdua kembali menghela nafas.

"Gray tidak seperti itu, Elli, Gray sulit untuk bersosialisasi."

Elli mendengarkan.

"Bahkan dulu kalau bukan kita berdua yang mendekati dia dan Rick, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah dekat...," lanjut Claire lemah. "Mungkin memang hubungan persahabatan kita hanya sepihak..."

Claire mengulas senyum. Namun yang ada hanya getir.

"Kita tahu seperti apa dia, bukan?" Elli berkata penuh arti. Ditatapnya Claire yang murung di hadapannya. "Karena itu, ayo kita percaya pada-"

"Justru karena aku tahu seperti apa dia, aku tidak bisa percaya, El!"

Dan mereka berdua langsung menyadari sesuatu. Karena pikiran Gray dan Rick tidak bisa terbaca maupun tertebak, mereka tak bisa semudah itu percaya bahwa mereka akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Harus ada yang menelusuri benang alur ini. Harus ada yang berkorban. dan mungkin, harus ada yang menyingkir.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Jadi! Saya masih newbie di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya!

Dan, fanfic ini ga sepenuhnya mirip sama game-nya. Mungkin aja di sini Elli saya bikin cuma kerja part-time di klinik, atau Kai memang tinggal di Mineral Town (ga cuma pas musim panas doang).

Last, may I ask for reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: The Past, Meeting

**Compliqué**

**.**

Harvest Moon **(c)** Natsume inc.

Compliqué **(c)** Sakusha21

.

**WARNING:**

**1. **AU

**2. **Maybe OOC

**3. **Classic

.

**Happy reading, everyone.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – THE PAST, MEETING

* * *

Pagi memekar. Cahaya matahari menembus jendela, merangkak melalui helai selimut, menelisik helai rambut keemasan yang menyembul di baliknya. Pemiliknya menggeliat malas, berbalik memunggungi jendela. Terlalu malas untuk bangkit dan menutup tirai sewarna api di bingkainya.

Ia membuka mata cepat. Namun tak ada yang terpancar di sana. Yang ada hanya kekosongan, yang ada hanya gambar lampu yang ia tatap, terpantul di bola matanya. Sosoknya berbaring kaku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Sampai ia mendengar suara dentang kecil jam yang berjarak sekitar enam meter darinya. Menandakan bahwa waktunya untuk kabur dari semua ilusi mimpi telah tiba.

Pukul enam pagi, dan ia bisa melihat putih amplop sehelai surat menyembul di kotak posnya melalui jendela.

* * *

Sejak Claire pindah ke kota kecil ini dua minggu lalu, sudah menjadi sebuah ritual bagi Elli untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya tiap pagi. Biasanya hanya untuk minum teh atau susu hangat, kemudian membantu Claire menyirami tanaman lobak dan ketimunnya. Namun bila hari Rabu, hari di mana klinik tempat Elli bekerja paruh waktu libur, ia bisa menemani Claire seharian. Melangkah bersama menuju _Mother Hill_ untuk mengambil tanaman-tanaman liar yang berwarna-warni, akar bambu, atau sekedar membantu mengangkut kayu yang ditebang oleh gadis berpakaian petani itu. Terkadang mereka memetik beberapa tangkai bunga _Moondrop_ dan _Toy Flower_, sekedar iseng untuk dipajang di rumah atau diberikan pada orang lewat. Wajar, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sejak orangtua Elli meninggal dunia dan ia pindah ke kota kecil ini untuk dirawat neneknya dan tinggal bersama sepupunya yang seorang dokter.

Hari itu pun, Elli datang di saat gadis bermanik _azure_ itu tengah membaca surat yang tiba padanya tadi pagi. Elli yang telah menjadi sahabat baik gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberi salam, meski tak ada respon karena sang pemilik rumah begitu terfokus pada apa yang dibacanya. Gadis berparas lembut itu kemudian duduk di samping Claire, mencuri baca surat yang gadis itu pegang.

_Dear, Sister, Claire_

_Kak Claire, ini aku, Jill. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengirim surat dengan tanganku sendiri. Namun, ini karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan bagi Kak Jack untuk mengirim surat. Jack ambruk kemarin lusa ketika ia tengah membawa keranjang berisi hasil tambangnya di depan rumah Bibi Vesta. Tadinya, kupikir dia hanya kelelahan dan terkena demam biasa, Kak. Namun ia belum sadar sampai saat aku menulis surat ini—24 jam lebih semenjak ia mulai tak sadarkan diri._

_Kak, kuharap kakak tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau kakak sibuk, kakak tidak perlu datang kemari. Aku bisa merawat Kak Jack. Lagipula, di sini sedang ada festival, jadi orang dari luar tidak boleh masuk._

_Kakak jangan khawatir, di sini ada Kak Muffy yang ikut menjaga Kak Jack._

_Your only sister,_

_Jill_

Helaan napas kesal terburai dari Claire.

"Dia itu bodoh," geramnya lirih. Ia meremas surat di tangannya. "Seharusnya ia bisa jaga diri. Dia kan anak sulung, kenapa dia malah mengajarkan adik-adiknya untuk memaksakan diri?"

Elli yang mendengarnya menyimak saja.

Claire memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Jack dan adik perempuan bernama Jill yang tinggal di lembah _Forget-Me-Not_. Kedua saudaranya mengurus peternakan warisan ayah mereka, sedang dirinya sendiri mengurus peternakan warisan ibunya yang terbengkalai selama satu generasi karena ibunya dulu memilih tinggal di lembah _Forget-Me-Not_.

Ya, setahun yang lalu, orangtua mereka meninggal dunia. Mulanya, mereka bertiga memang tinggal bersama di tanah peternakan peninggalan ayah mereka, sampai Claire mengetahui bahwa ibunya memiliki tanah peternakan yang terbengkalai di kota Mineral. Karena itulah gadis berperawakan mungil itu memutuskan untuk pindah. Lagipula, toh, ia ingin melenyapkan memori-memori pedih yang ada di _Forget-Me-Not_. Pindah adalah keputusan terbaik yang ia pikirkan.

Sebenarnya, ia tak tega meninggalkan kakak sulungnya untuk mengurus peternakan hanya dengan adiknya. Sejak dulu, Jack memang mengidap pneumonia. Ia seharusnya tidak memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja keras. Namun laki-laki bersurai cokelat susu itu memang keras kepala. Itulah yang membuat Claire kehilangan rasa tak teganya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Claire," ujar Elli lembut. "Jill bilang ia bisa mengurus semuanya, bukan? Percaya saja padanya."

Claire mengangguk pelan. Meski cercah khawatir masih tersirat di irisnya. Namun ia mengerja, berusaha menuruti apa kata Elli, kemudian bergegas menuju dapur.

"Mau teh atau susu?"

* * *

Mereka bertemu dengan Gray di tambang emas, di kaki _Mother Hill_. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang mencari sebongkah _adamantite_, guna membuat pembuat keju. Elli mencangkul daerah yang tak berbatu, mencari tangga tua yang bisa mengantar mereka lebih dalam di bawah permukaan tanah. Sementara Claire memecah batu, sesekali mendapat emas perak dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Ketika mereka menuruni tangga tua untuk kesembilan kalinya, mereka mendapati sebuah tangga tua lagi, menuju lantai lebih bawah. Aneh, batin mereka. Pasti ada seseorang yang mendahului mereka.

Dengan hati-hati, mereka melangkah menuruni tangga, hanya untuk mendapati seorang laki-laki bertopi biru sedang memecah batu, bermandikan peluh. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan rambut Claire, dan tampak sangat serius dalam pekerjaannya. Mereka berdua langsung mengenali laki-laki itu sebagai cucu seorang pandai besi, Kakek Saibara.

"Pa—Pagi!" Claire berseru dengan volume sedang, tergagap karena ia belum pernah sekalipun menyapa laki-laki itu. Elli yang berada di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah datar dengan ulas senyum samar.

"Hai." Laki-laki itu menoleh, membalas lirih sapaan gadis itu setengah hati. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjannya. Mengabaikan dua siluet perempuan dalam redupnya lampu minyak yang dibawa oleh Elli.

Claire merengut. Merasa sapaannya diabaikan karena ia tak mendengar balasan laki-laki itu. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya mendekati sosok bertopi biru itu dan memecah salah satu batu yang ada di sana dengan palu emasnya. Lalu mengangkat suara.

"Kau mengabaikan sapaanku." Keluhnya terang-terangan. Elli yang ada di belakangnya meletakkan lampu minyak di dekat tangga, kemudian mulai menggali dengan cangkul milik Claire yang ia pinjam. Gadis bergaun biru muda itu sudah tahu karakter Gray, ia hanya ingin Claire untuk mengungkapnya sendiri. Karena dirinya tidak suka membicarakan orang lain di belakang.

"Aku sudah bilang 'hai' tadi," jawab laki-laki itu abai. Ia mengusap keringatnya dengan lengan mantelnya. Kemudian memunguti bongkahan emas yang ia temukan. "Kau saja yang tidak dengar."

Elli berdehem. Seraknya yang bergema membuat Claire menoleh dan Gray melirik abai padanya.

"Gray, paling tidak berkenalanlah dengan Claire, petani baru di kota kita," sahut Elli. Nada suaranya tak bisa ditebak. Halus namun tegas. Khas Elli. Gray hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar namun agak tajam.

"Jadi namamu Gray?" tanya Claire antusias, ia menyingkirkan pecahan batu yang tak berharga di hadapannya. Bergerak menuju batu lain yang masih utuh. "Aku Claire. Claire Lanviel." Dan gadis itu mengayunkan palunya. Suara hantaman keras menggema sebagai jawaban.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Ia menjauh dan kembali menggeluti kegiatannya, Claire dan Elli pun melakukan hal yang sama karena merasa tidak enak pada Gray yang terlihat terganggu. Namun tambang itu terlalu luas. Meski setengah jam berlalu, mereka belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Hal itu membuat mereka bertiga berada di tempat yang sama lebih lama.

"Aku capek," sahut Claire, ia terduduk di permukaan batu yang masih utuh. Elli yang melihatnya ikut mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan tanah, tak peduli meski coklatnya tanah mengotori bagian belakang gaunnya. Mereka lelah. Namun mereka belum menemukan _adamantite_ maupun tangga tua lagi.

"Mau minum?" tanya Elli, menyodorkan termos berisi air dingin yang ia bawa dari rumah Claire. Claire mengangguk saja. Elli menuangkan air dingin ke dalam cangkir yang ia bawa dalam tas. Kemudian mereka mengobrol sebentar, diiringi napas panjang karena lemas. Mengabaikan keberadaan Gray yang sepertinya tak ingin dipedulikan.

Sampai tiba-tiba, laki-laki itu mendekati mereka berdua yang masih kelelahan.

"Hoi, kau," sapanya acuh pada Claire yang tengah menutup termos. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, memperlihatkan sesuatu di sana. "Ini, kan, yang kalian cari?"

Mereka berdua menoleh, mendapati sebongkah _adamantite_ di tangan Gray. Claire tercekat.

"Nih," Gray memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menerimanya. Gadis di hadapannya mengerjap penuh tanda tanya.

"Untukku?"

Gray mengangguk. Sorot wajahnya masih bersinar tak peduli, namun menatap gadis di hadapannya lurus.

"Uwaah, terima kasih!" seru Claire antusias. Diterimanya _adamantite_ itu dari tangan Gray, menatapnya berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih banyak! Dari mana kau tahu aku mencari-cari ini?"

Gray menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku melihat bahwa hampir semua jenis _ore_ di tambang lantai ini sudah kau dapat. Kecuali _adamantite,_" Ujarnya. "Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda perkenalan."

Claire memperlebar senyumnya. Elli yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul, maklum akan sikap Gray yang mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tidak peduli.

"Terima kasih banyak, Gray. Kau membantu kami." Ujar gadis ber-_image_ perawat itu tenang. Gray hanya mengangguk samar menanggapinya. Sementara itu, Claire masih menatapi _adamantite_ di tangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Gray berdehem, sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Claire.

"Kalau kau hendak mencari _adamantite_ lagi lain waktu, aku bisa memberimu beberapa tips," sahutnya. Kedua gadis itu langsung memusatkan seluruh perhatian padanya.

"Eeeh? Benarkah?" Claire mengkonfirmasi dengan semangat. Gray mengangguk dan berusaha tetap datar, meski desir hangat menyelinap ketika melihat dua sosok di depannya menjadi bersemangat dan antusias.

Kemudian, mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu sambil mengobrol dan tertawa tentang banyak hal. Sangat banyak. Hingga matahari membenamkan raganya di balik _Mother Hill_ dan mengulaskan jingga di angkasa.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Catatan:**

Yak, chap ini hanya berisi flashback. Saya berencana mau bikin selang-seling antara konlik masa kini dan flashback. Oke, saya tau saya gaje. Mana bikinnya buru-buru lagi ._. Dikejar tugas sama ulangan nih. Hah.

Dan, saya lupa bilang ya? Akun ini milik 2 orang, Sakusei dan Shasei. Cerita ini ditulis oleh Sakusei alias saya ^^

**Thanks to:**

Erizucaro,** Gia-XY**, guest, **Litte-Litte-Chan**, Ladychibby

_**Jawab Review:** _

**for guest : **Jarang ya? Memang sih, di game-nya mereka ga deket =w= mungkin itu yang bikin jarang. Soal insiden di gereja? Pasti nanti akan terungkap kok~ Update sudah hadir! OwO

**for Litte-Litte-Chan** : Makasih ucapannya! XD Menyentuh? Masa? Semoga aja iya #nahlho. Update sudah hadir~

.

Last, review?


End file.
